Ice King Wants A Hug
by Red Witch
Summary: The Ice King is feeling blue (metaphorically) and unfortunately it is up to Finn and Jake to help him.


**Once again the Ice King stole the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Adventure Time characters. Or any songs Cartoon Network came out with. Just gotta love the Ice King. Aww…He just needs some love. And a lot of prescription medication. **

**Ice King Wants a Hug**

"Do you hear something?" Finn asked Jake as they were playing cards in the tree fort one night.

"Probably the wind," Jake said as he looked at his hand. "Got any threes?"

"Go fish," Finn shook his head. "Seriously I think something's out there."

They both looked out the window. His face pressed against the glass was the Ice King. He was whimpering and whining. "Nope, just the Ice King being nuts again," Jake said.

"Ugh, again with this guy!" Finn grumbled. He went to the window and threw it open. "Ice King what are you doing here?"

"Hi Finn. Hi Jake. Can I come in?" Ice King asked meekly.

"No," Finn and Jake said as one.

"Oh please! I really need someone to talk to!" Ice King begged. "Pretty please with ice cubes on top!"

"What do you want Ice King?" Finn asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh please guys you gotta help me!" Ice King flew into the tree house. "I can't be alone right now!"

"Why? Did all the voices in your head go on vacation?" Jake quipped.

"I've been having a lot of bad dreams lately," Ice King sniffed. "I don't remember them but they make me feel bad."

"You're going to feel a lot worse in a few minutes if you don't get out of here," Jake said.

"I need a hug," Ice King's eyes went big and tears started leaking out of them.

"What you need is a knuckle sandwich," Jake made a fist.

"Jake we can't beat him up," Finn said.

"Sure we can," Jake said. "It's easy."

"Hooo…" Ice King whimpered.

"Look technically he's not even doing anything wrong," Finn explained. "Creepy yes, wrong no."

"Good enough for me," Jake remarked.

"Come on guys," Ice King stretched out his arms. "I need a hug! I **really** need a hug!"

"Why don't you get your penguins to hug you?" Jake asked.

"I feel too bad for penguin hugs. I need **people** hugs!" Ice King sniffed. "People hugs make the bad feelings go away."

"Oh for crying out loud…" Jake groaned. "Wait since I'm technically a dog I don't have to do this right?'

"Jake!" Finn snapped.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious man," Jake shrugged.

"Ice King go home," Finn groaned.

"Okay…" The Ice King turned away dejected. "I won't bother you anymore. Maybe Princess Bubblegum will give me a hug?"

Finn let out a sigh of resignation. "Okay…Fine. You win. Come here."

The Ice King's eyes widened and he gave Finn a bear hug. "HUG! YAY!"

"I made an oath to help anyone in need…" Finn groaned as he reluctantly hugged him back. "And that includes the Ice King."

"I didn't make any oath," Jake smiled.

"Jake!" Finn snapped.

"Fine, but this totally counts as a solid man," Jake groaned as he reluctantly hugged the Ice King. "Aw man he smells like penguin barf."

"Hmmm! Hugs mean love!" Ice King purred.

"Okay yeah…" Finn felt uncomfortable. Mostly because hugging the Ice King was like hugging a furry icicle. "Okay…Still hugging it out huh? You can stop any time you want. Seriously dude, hanging on a little too long."

"That's it! Hug's over," Jake let go. He pushed the Ice King away. "You got your hug. Now shoo! Shoo!"

The Ice King's eyes widened and he whimpered. "Aw man **now what?"** Jake groaned.

"Can I stay here with you for a while?" Ice King asked softly. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

Finn made an exasperated noise. "Fine, just for a little bit."

"Finn! NO! We can't let Captain Crazy Cold hang at our place!" Jake protested.

"Come on man," Finn said. "The Ice King is just lonely. All he wants is a little attention."

"So?" Jake frowned.

"So I made an oath to help anyone in need no matter how small their problem," Finn said. "Or in the case of the Ice King how crazy their problem."

"Dude that oath is really starting to annoy me," Jake put his hands on his hips. "I mean it wouldn't kill you to break that oath every now and then. Or just now. I'd settle for **now.**"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseee?" Ice King whined and started to tear up.

"He's in one of his weird emo moods Jake," Finn said. "You know he's not going to stop until we calm him down."

"Just so I am perfectly clear on the situation," Jake sighed as he looked at the Ice King. "If we don't play with you, you're gonna go bother Princess Bubblegum. Am I right?"

"Well I know the Princess and I are supposed to be on break but…" Ice King started.

"Never mind. My question was just answered," Jake groaned. "Fine! But not all night! An hour maximum."

"Oh really? Thanks guys! You're my best pals!" Ice King beamed. He gave Jake a bear hug.

"UGH! Okay…That's it….Get him off!" Jake gasped for air.

"Hey I know something that will make the Ice King feel better," Finn realized. He went to a drawer and pulled out a music box. "This is Mom's music box. She always used to play it when we had nightmares."

"Worth a try…Leggo man!" Jake gasped as he shape shifted his way out of the Ice King's grasp.

Finn wound up the music box and played it. He put it on the floor. The Ice King listened to it as if he was in a trance. He sat down in front of the music box. Jake and Finn sat down beside him. The song ended soon and the Ice King made a happy smile.

"Man I forgot how much I loved listening to that music box," Jake admitted. "It always made me feel safe and warm."

"Moms are nice…" Ice King's eyes widened and teared up. "I…I don't even know if I had a mother. I must have at some point but…I don't remember her."

"I don't remember my mom, I mean my birth mother," Finn frowned.

"I guess we have that in common," Ice King said softly. "But you're lucky Finn. Your adopted mother chose you and loved you. And you remember how much she loved you."

"Yeah I do," Finn realized. "I mean sometimes I wonder who my birth mother was and why she left me but…Margaret is always going to be my real mom to me."

"Mom was great," Jake sighed. "She and Dad loved us all so much. I miss her."

"I miss her too," Finn sighed.

"I'm sure wherever she is on the other side she's very proud of you," Ice King smiled. "As long as you have your memories of her you'll always have her."

"That's true," Finn smiled.

"As hard as I try I can't remember my mother, or any family I might have had," Ice King frowned. "I don't know why."

"It's that crown on your head dude," Jake gave him a look. "It froze all your memories."

"Who knows why I can't remember?" Ice King sighed.

"Ice King I just **told** you!" Jake said in a frustrated tone.

"Why? Why can't I remember a thing?" Ice King asked.

"It's. The. Crown!" Jake snapped. "You know? The pointy thing on your **head?"**

"I guess we'll never know," Ice King sighed. At this Jake made a frustrated scream.

"Let it go Jake," Finn waved.

"Yeah let it go! Let it all hang out!" Ice King said cheerfully. "What were we talking about again?"

"It's like having a conversation with a goldfish," Jake looked at Finn. "Every few minutes he forgets what we're talking about!"

"We were talking about goldfish?" The Ice King was confused.

"See what I mean?" Jake pointed out.

"It doesn't matter Ice King," Finn sighed.

"Can we listen to the music box again?" Ice King asked.

"Sure," Finn played it one more time. Ice King smiled at the simple melody.

"That's such a sweet song," Ice King sighed. "Your mom's music box is so nice. You're lucky. I don't even remember my mother. Did I have a mother?"

"Oh this is going to be a loooonnnnnnnng night," Jake groaned. "Finn we gotta change the direction of this conversation or this guy is gonna be here forever!"

"Uh okay…" Finn looked around. "Oh hey you wanna open up the mystery box we found today?"

"Mystery box?" Ice King was curious.

"Yeah every now and then we go to the edge of the Unknown Lands and look along the border for junk," Jake took out a huge box. "Today we found this box."

"Unknown Lands? Be careful," Ice King looked worried. "Even I don't venture into that Glob forsaken territory. And with good reason. There's nothing but death there."

"Nah I'm pretty sure there's no death in this box," Jake rattled it. "See? It rattles!"

"Jake stop!" The Ice King looked worried. "You don't know what's in there!"

"That's why we took the box," Jake gave him a look. "To see what's inside."

"You don't understand. Oh how **could **you understand?" Ice King started to shake. "You weren't there. You didn't see the lands torn to pieces and the oceans dried up and dying. Dying in the embers of the fire that consumed the world!"

"Uh…." Finn blinked. "Ice King?"

The Ice King seemed lost in his own mind. "The fire that ended the world. That brought so much death and destruction…I remember the fire. Even as I lay safe in the ice. Even the power of the frost that protected my body could not stop me from seeing what I saw…I could hear the screams. A million billion screams of terror that echoed in my icy womb…"

"Well you wanted to change the direction of the conversation," Finn looked at Jake.

"Not to Psycho Loony Land!" Jake said. "I'm opening the box!" He changed his hands to large scissors and a saw.

"NO! Don't!" The Ice King pleaded. "There's nothing but death in that box!"

RRRRRIPP!

"No death here man," Jake looked inside. "Just a box full of shaving cream cans."

"Oh, never mind," Ice King looked at the box. "Oooh! Shaving cream! You know what I find fun? Putting shaving cream on stuff!"

"Really? I like that too," Finn brightened up. He took out a can. "Hey, let's go put shaving cream on stuff!"

"Finn as much as I like to put shaving cream on stuff I don't think this is a good idea," Jake called out. "It sounds like you caught some of the Ice King's crazy."

"I even made a song up about it," Finn smiled. He took a can of shaving cream and started putting it on some pizza boxes on the floor. _"I'm putting shaving cream on stuff! I'm putting shaving cream on stuff! Shaving cream! Shaving cream! Shaving cream on stuff!" _

_ "We're putting shaving cream on this! We're putting shaving cream on that! Shaving cream! Shaving cream on stuff!" _Ice King joined in the song with Finn. They sprayed shaving cream all around the place while singing.

_"Shaving cream on a sword!" _Finn put shaving cream on one of his spare swords.

_"Shaving cream on a floor board!"_ Ice King sang as he did so.

_ "Shaving cream on a snail_," Finn shot a small dab on top of a tiny waving snail.

_ "Shaving cream on Jake's tail!" _Ice King laughed as he did so.

"HEY!" Jake barked.

_ "Shaving cream! Shaving cream on stuff!"_ Ice King and Finn danced around laughing.

"Hey let's go into the next room and put more shaving cream on stuff!" Finn said.

"Now you're talking! Whoopee!" Ice King whooped.

"Oh boy…"Jake groaned as the two went into the next room. BMO walked up to Jake. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight BMO. Finn just boarded the SS Crazy Ship. Piloted by Captain Crazy Cold."

BMO blinked and took out one of the shaving cream cans. He then squirted Jake in the face with the shaving cream so it looked like he had a beard.

"I put shaving cream on stuff!" BMO chirped, then ran away laughing.

"Mom always said it was a bad idea to bring a box of shaving cream into the house," Jake sighed. "Guess she was right."

Jake saw his reflection in a mirror. "Then again I do look good with a beard."

The next morning Princess Bubblegum arrived at the tree house. She saw the Ice King leaving the tree house covered in shaving cream laughing. "Ice King?" She blinked, relieved he didn't see her.

She went to the tree house and opened the door. "What the…?" She gasped.

Shaving cream was everywhere. BMO was dancing around in it. Finn and Jake were lying down in the shaving cream covered in it. Jake still had the shaving cream beard.

"Wow uh we really went overboard didn't we?" Finn scratched his head as he sat up.

"Just a tad," Jake said.

"Finn? Jake?" Bubblegum asked.

"Oh hey PB," Finn waved. "What's up?"

"I came here to ask you for help obtaining some materials for my experiments. What was the Ice King doing here?" Bubblegum asked. "And why is there shaving cream on all your stuff?"

"Let's just say you owe us Princess," Jake glared at her. "You owe us **big time**!"


End file.
